Becoming A Princess
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Twilight Sparkle loves to be organized, her organization skills will be put to the test when Princess Celestia gives her a kingdom to rule over, one that has been in chaos and disharmony for centuries without a princess to rule them. Will the kingdom survive? Or will Twilight fail.
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Peace was once a beautiful and friendly kingdom. Every pony was welcoming and peaceful with all creatures, even dragons. It was known for its valiant solders, art, and the Alicorn fountain, said to have blessed worthy ponys with wings and horns.

That was many centuries ago, now the peace has turned to war and hate, ponys do not trust each other anymore, living in fear, oppressed by the solders and whoever clams to rule the kingdom. Dragons burn what little crops and food that can be produced, take the valuable jewels for themselves. Warring rulers send out their solders to take over more land and attack each other. Destroying the kingdom and it's once great and fertile land.

One clever pony was fortunate enough to escape from that, and get Princess Celestia to help her return the land to its former glory.

~~Canterlot, Hospital ~~

"Ugh~." Came from a lump under the white hospital sheets on top a bed that was in the Canterlot Hospital, the sun risen not too long ago and the light from the bright star was shining on it. Somepony's head carefully popped out from under the covers near the foot of the stark white Hospital bed. Dark eyes shift groggy around the room, trying to get any bearing of something filmier, but only saw the pristine white of the hospital room.

"W-where am I?" came a whispered and confused question form the pony, a white coated unicorn mare, her mane the color of the darkness black with seemly shimmering strands of gold within its chaotic mess that seemed to not want to be tamed.

"You are in the Canterlot Hospital my little pony." Came a soft and soothing voice or it would have been to another pony, but not this one as the unison snapped it's head to the speaker in a panic. Seeing the tall and regal form of the Goddess of the Sun and ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia.

The young unicorn tensed at seeing the princess, trying to show the pain that came with tensing up. The princess gave a small frown for a quick second before speaking.

"Do not be afraid of me. I am the ruler of Equestra, Princess Celestia . You are safe here, no pony will hurt you." The princess tried to assure the younger mare who kept her eyes on the princess as if she was about to lash out and harm her. Flinching as Celestia raised a hoof to her chin in thought before the sound of doors opening drew her attention.

"Sister, is our guess awake yet?" Asked princess Celestia's younger sister, the goddess of the moon, Princess Luna."Yes, she has but it seems she is not very trusting of any pony." Celestia tells her, stepping aside so her sister may see the young unicorn whose eyes widen and seemed to sparkle with amazement at seeing the dark as night princess.

"W-who are... you?" the young unicorn asked, still tense as she looked between the two princesses, looking very scared. Luna approaches her slowly and carefully.

"I am Princess Luna. Who are you young one?" she asks the white mare who shifted nervously before muttering something the princesses did not hear."I'm sorry, may you repeat that only a little louder for us to hear?" Luna asked her as the white mare gulped and opened her mouth once more.

"Sixty-Nine." Came from the unicorn's mouth, confusing both royal alicorns. "That is a number, what is your name?" Luna asked gently and softly much like a certain yellow Pegasus. The white mare shook her head.

"Sixty-Nine, that is... what I am called, Princess." She told her, confusing the two alicorns. "You are referred to as a number?" Celestia asked coming forward only to have the unicorn edge back, nearly off the bed to get away from her.

"Sister, we must give her a proper name." Luna said sternly but softly so as not to scare the frighten mare anymore then she was already. Celestia nodded in agreement. "Yes. No pony should live without a name of their own." They both look at the white unicorn carefully.

The sheets had fallen off the mare so they could see the devastating shape she was in. they could easily see all her bones threw her paper thin skin, her coat still retaining dirt and bugs, along with her unruly mane and tail that looked to have never met a brush.

"After she is properly clean up and feed." Celestia added as her sister nodded in agreement.

~~Time Skip~~

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"

Came an ear piercing screech threw out Canterlot as the dirty and tangled mane unicorn mare ran through the streets in a panic, Celestia's unicorn guards having some trouble keeping up with the malnourished mare as the Pegasi guard had trouble keeping track of her from the sky.

The princesses had taken the mare to a salon to be cleaned and proper grooming. While the cleaning was a bit of a struggle, the mare had let the Salon ponies clean her coat, getting rid of the bugs and dirt in four baths to make her coat as white as snow and as soft as a new born bunny.

However when it came time to cut the mare's mane, the now snow white unicorn saw the pony with a pair of rather menacing scissors and ran for her life.

"Where'd she go!?" a unicorn guard asked his brother in arms as they looked around for the panicked mare, but saw no sign of her. For being malnourished, the mare knew how to run, jump, and avoid the guards

"Don't know. Hey you!" The other guard called out to a rather large green unicorn, dressed in elaborate clothing. "Have you seen a white Unicorn mare with a blank flank around here?" the guard asked, having been told what the pony they were searching for looked like, the absence of a cutie mark on the flank standing out the most in the mare's age group.

The large green unicorn stuck its nose in the air. "Yes, that filthy little thing stepped on my new dress. She went that's way." The green unicorn told them, pointing in the direction behind her, scowling. "I hope you put that thing in the dungeon to rot for her crime!" she yelled but the guards paid her no head as the galloped in the direction she pointed out to them.

The green unicorn scoffed and went on her way to change out of the i'ruined'/i gown, unaware of the blank flank unicorn mare that had hidden under her overly large dress. A soon as the guards and the Green unicorn where out of site she quickly and quietly as possible, escaped Canterlot.

~~Later, Fluttershy's Cottage~~

"There you go little friends." A yellow Pegasus mare with a pink mane and tail say softly to some furry little squirrels, pushing a bowl of acorns with her muzzle towards them. They chattered their happy reply before starting on the nuts. The mare smiled softly as she breathed in slowly and exhaled happily.

"My what a beautiful day. Rainbow Dash did such a good job with the clouds." She said to herself as she grabbed a watering can with her mouth and went to water some flowers that were around her house. Just as the watering can was half empty a sudden loud noise startled the yellow Pegasus.

"W-wh-what was that?" she stuttered as she had dropped the watering can in her fright. Looking into the forest that was next to her cottage she heard an ominous rustling in the brush. "W-wh-who's there?" she asked nervously, not moving as she waited for whatever it was to respond.

There was more rustling that scared the yellow Pegasus as she taught about the scary things it could be and screamed when it seemed part of the brush came at her. She quickly flew into her cottage to escape the moving brush.

The brush parted, looking vaguely pony shaped. It seemed to look around before what seemed to be its head shook and green vines slipped away, revealing the white unicorn, Sixty-Nine, under green vines, branches and mud. The unicorn then started to pull up and eat some of the flowers that the yellow Pegasus had been watering.

Gathering a little courage the yellow Pegasus braved a peek out the window, seeing only the unicorn's vine and mud covered tangled tail. Sixty-Nine felt someone watching and her head quickly went up and looked around in panic before spotting the yellow Pegasus peeking out the window before she disappeared out of site.

Sixty-Nine took off, fear of being chased again on her mind as she ran away into unfamiliar land, quickly getting rid of the vines that were constricting her movements. So by the time the yellow Pegasus popped her head out, she was gone.

~~Sweet Apple Acers~~

At Sweet Apple Acers it was business as usual, Applejack was in town selling the apple family apples, Apple Bloom was with her friends, Granny Smith was snoozing away on her rocking chair, and Big MacIntosh was out in the apple orchard bucking some apple that were ready for bucking.

The large red stallion noticed something amiss in the orchard; he saw an apple core on the ground. Narrowing his eyes he looked at it closer, noticing the teeth marks on it made by somepony. Something small then hit Big Mac's head, a bit surprised, the orange mane stallion looked up in the apple tree, and saw nothing but red ripe apples and green leaves up in the tree's branches.

Looking at what hit him, he noticed it was another apple from the tree, eaten almost completely.

It told the stallion that the culprit was up in the trees, hidden for his site. Big Mac then turned his back to the tree before leaning on his front hooves and giving the tree a hard kick. Nothing but ripe apples fell around him for a few seconds when he heard a mare yell in distress. The red stallion perked up, looking up as, Sixty-Nine fell on top of him.

The stallion hardly felt her weight on his back, she was either really light or he was really strong. While both were true Big Mac looked at the mare, first noticing she was a unicorn, then how dirty she was. Just as he was about to ask who she was Sixty-Nine opened her coal black eyes to meet Big Mac's apple green eyes, they just looked at each other before Sixty-Nine's eyes widen in fear, confusing the farm pony.

Sixty-Nine quickly slipped off the colt's back and started to run in a direction blindly, but the red stallion noticed she was heading for the Apple Family's home and followed her.

~~Ponyvill Library~~

"Where is it? Where is it?" A purple Alicorn asked as she looked around her library home for a book, levitating several books into the air to find it. "What are you looking for Twilight?" A light purple baby dragon asked the Alicorn, having just been watching the books fly past him along with an Owl that was on a perch next to him.

"A book about being a Alicorn, Spike. I need to study up now that I am one." Twilight told him, frowning as she found nothing about being a Alicorn. "Umm? Twilight?" Spike tried to get her attention before his cheeks puffed out and he burped green fire, with metalized a rolled up scroll, sealing with Princess Celestia's crest.

"A letter from Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked, dropping the books and levitating the scroll over for her to read. Unfurling it, Twilight quickly read what her teacher had written. "What's it say?" Spike asked as he tried to get a look at the letter.

"It's says: _To my fateful student, Twilight Sparkle. I have a great task for you to complete. It begins with a white Unicorn mare that does not have her cutie mark yet. Once called Sixty-Nine, my sister and I have re-christened her, Harmony_."

* * *

I was going for a MLP:FiM episode feel to this, so it will stay below teen.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2, New Pony~**

A train was coming towards the Ponyvill train station, Twilight waited with Spike on the platform, watching and waiting for a certain pony to get off the train. They saw only a few ponies get off and all of them had a cutie mark.

"I don't see her anywhere. Spike?" Twilight asked her dragon assistant who was on her back searching for the white unicorn. "Nope. No white unicorns." He told her as the last pony got off the train, who happen to just be the conductor.

"I don't understand. The princess said she was on the outskirts of ponyvill in her letter." Twilight said as she looked at the letter again. "She couldn't have possibly have hoofed it all the way here. The journey would have been difficult for anypony."

"Well maybe she goT here some other way? Like... teleporting?" Spike suggested, Twilight shook her head. "Princess Celestia said that she has a magic block on her horn for some reason." The alicorn explained before giving the train plat form another look and then leaving.

"Huh? A magic block?' Spike questioned confused as they walked back into ponyvill.

"Yes, it's a very old spell that dates back before even Princess Celestica was born. There's no longer records of the spell or a record of its use in any book." Twilight told her assistant as they passed Sugar Cub Corner, where a flash of pink ran in front of the purple alicorn.

"Hey, Twilight! Are you coming to my super awesome, super fun, fantabulusios surprise party!?" a pink earth pony asked, smiling wide and talking rather fast, it took twilight a few seconds to understand what she said.

"Oh! Sorry Pinkie, but I'm trying to find somepony. Princess Celestica-. " Twilight was trying to tell the pink mare, but she started to bounce happily.

"OH! A new friend! This is gonna be so much fun! Where is she huh? Huh? When can I meet her?" Pinkie asked getting rather close to Twilight's face. "I... don't know. I looked at the train station but I didn't see anypony that fit the princess's description of her."

The pink pony gasped.

"Well we have to find her! She can't miss her own welcome to ponyvill party." Pinkie told the purple alicorn happily before running away to find the mare she didn't know.

"But Pinkie, you don't know who-" Twilight tried to tell the pink pony but was to late as she could no longer see her friend.

~~Sweet Apple Acers~~

"You are one dirty little filly aren't ya?" Granny Smith asked the white unicorn mare that was sitting in the wash tub that was inside the Apple family home, she was surrounded by warm water and bubbles as the old green mare started to rub soap in her black and gold streaked mane.

"So, what brings you to sweet apple acres? I've never seen you before." She spoke as the mare was quite and let the old mare clean her up.

"I... I'm lost. W-where am I?" She shyly asked before warm water was poured over her head, rinsing out the soap from her mane.

"Why you're at Sweet Apple Acres, dreary." she asked as she got a dry towel for the unicorn who slowly got out. "Ah... where is... this place?" she asked before flinching as the towel blinded her and the old green mare started to rub the white mare's mane dry. "Why we're in Equestia. Where you from little filly?" Granny Smith asked, drying the mare a little too hard.

"I... don't know..." the unicorn admitted, scared at the unfamiliar place and ponies.

"Granny!" Came the voice of a young filly along with the sound of a set of hooves on the wooden floors. "I'm in here Apple bloom!" the old mare called out as she pulled the towel away. The unicorn mare's mane and tail no longer had twigs, leaves and mud in it but it was still a tangled mess and longer than most ponies would have their mane or tail.

A yellow filly with red mane and tail with a large pink bow in her hair came into the house, looking very messy as she was covered in mud.

"My goodness! What have you been up to?" the old mare asked as she approached the muddy yellow filly. "Me and Sootaloo were trying to earn our mud war cutie marks." She told her grandmother before looking at the white unicorn and noticing her blank flank.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CUTIE MARK!" The yellow filly yelled in shock, surprise and disbelief as she pointed a hoof at Harmony, startling the unicorn at first.

"A... what?" She asked, confused about what a Cutiemark was.

~~Twilight S.~~

"Where could she be?" Twilight asked out loud as she came over to an orange earth pony, wearing a cowgirl hat, selling apples.

"Hey there sugar cube. What's goin' on?" she asked Twilight as the alicorn was close enough.

"Hi Aj. You wouldn't happen to have seen a white unicorn without her cutie mark around here have you?" The purple alicorn asked, looking a bit hopeful. "Nope. Can't say I have Twi." Apple Jack told her, shaking her head. "Why you askin'?"

"The Princess tasked me with her care, and to lean about where she came from." Twilight told her friend, Apple Jack was a little confused. "Where she from any way?" she asked but Twilight frowned. "I don't know. I just know that she's not from anywhere in Equestria."

"Well I'm sure we'll find her. I'll close up shop and help you out. You up for some lunch as Sweet apple acers?" The orange earth pony asked as Twilight gave her a smile. "Thanks AJ, That sounds great."

~~Harmony~~

"Who are you?" An orange filly with small wings and magenta mane and tail asked as she looked up at the white unicorn mare in interest, along with a unicorn filly with a white coat and purple and pink curled mane and tail.

"Um? I am-" the unicorn mare was about to say the name the Princess had given her before she escaped from Canterlot, but was cut off. "Guys! This is the newest member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" The yellow filly, that Harmony guess was called Apple Boom, told the two other fillies happily.

"Cool! What's your name?" the orange Pegasus asked as all three fillies looked at her with undivided attention. "Ah? Well... the name I was given by Princess Luna is-" she was cut off again. "Princess Luna gave you a name!?" the orange Pegasus asked, shocked and aw across all threw fillies faces.

"Y-yes. I am... Harmony." She finally managed to tell them, not used to hearing her strange new name.

"Harmony? Wow, that's such a cool name." the unicorn filly said in aw before Apple Bloom spoke up.

"Well now that we know your name you should know ours if your gonna be a crusader. I'm Apple Bloom" she told Harmony, smiling happily, puffing out her chest proudly. "The name's Scootaloo! Nice to meet cha Harmony." The orange Pegasus said, smiling and looking proud as the unicorn filly was a little shyer. "And I'm Sweetie Bell." She said softly, looking at the older unicorn was what seemed to be hope which confused Harmony a bit.

"It's nice to meet you fillies, but can you tell me something?" she asked them looking worried and confused. She saw apple trees all around her and a small house in the trees, so she assumed she was still of Sweet Apple Acres, but she didn't know where she was, so she would have to stick with the fillies.

"What... is a cutie mark?" she asked them and they all gasped in shock and horror. "You don't know what a cutie mark is!" all three yelled at her in disbelief, that hurt her ears a bit. "Ah? No..." she told them unsurely, a little confused by their reactions.

"A cutie mark is a symbol of who you are and you special talent that sets you apart from every pony else." Apple Bloom told her and all there fillies showed her their blank flanks. It confused Harmony, as she knew something different.

"So... not having a i'cutie'/i mark is a bad thing?" she asked.

"No, it's not bad but it's not good either." Sweetie Bell told her. "We have potential but we want to find out special talent is." Sootaloo sighed before Apple Bloom perked up with an idea. "I know! How about we try for our hair styling cutie marks!" her friends perked up as well at the suggestion, but Harmony was confused again as the filly touched her long mane.

"Yeah! Since Harmony has such a long mane and tail we could work on her!" Scootaloo suggested before Sweetie Bell chimed in. "We could go to Rarity's. She's out finding gems for her dresses so we could use her hair styling stuff." The other two were in agreement as they pined there hooves in the center of them. They looked at Harmony, waiting for her to join with excited smiles on their faces.

Harmony was confused by the unfamiliar action but placed a hoof gently above theirs.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, Go!" the fillies cheered and raised their hooves in the air before they took off to Rarity's shop, Harmony quickly followed them, not wanting to be left behind in unfamiliar land.

~~Fas Forward~~

Harmony kept up with the energetic fillies as they ran down a dirt path, but Harmony noticed the fillies were stopping as they saw two other fillies their age, only these two had their cutie marks.

"What's the rush Blank flanks?" a pink filly with purple and white mane and tail asked, her head adorned with the same diamond encrusted tiara that was on her flank. The fillies didn't seem happy with meeting the other filly. "We were going to earn our cutie marks in hair styling." Apple boom told her as the Tiara wearing pony and the gray, white mane and tailed filly with a silver spoon on her flank laughed.

"Hair styling? Oh please. You're new blank flank friend must be either really nice or really stupid to let you three near her hair." The Tiara wearing pony insulted them, Harmony frowned and narrowed her eyes at her, gaining a dislike for the filly.

"These three don't know a thing about style, let alone hair even if they have a lot of it." The Tiara wearing filly said looking at Harmony's long mane and tale. "I think their new blank flank friend has never even seen scissors before, let alone a brush." The gray pony added.

"I guess between the four of you there will be something to laugh at." The pink pony said as she and her friend laughed. The little fillies with Harmony spoke up. "Hey! Don't insult our new friend like that! I'm sure she'll get her cutie mark like us in no time." Apple Boom stepped up, along with her friends.

"Yeah, what do you know? We could be awesome hair stylists. Then you would be paying bits for us to do your hair!" Shootaloo added, pointing a hoof at the other fillies. "Yeah! Who knows what the Cutie Mark crusader can become. We could even become princesses, like Twilight!" Sweetie Bell said which made the other two fillies laugh.

"As If." The gray pony said rolling her eyes like her friend. "Your i'friend'/i is too old to be a princess. You think she's going to help you get your cutie mark when she doesn't even have one herself?" The pink pony asked, scoffing at the idea. The Crusaders were trying to come up with something but Harmony thought it was her turn to help markless fillies.

"Now you listen to me little fillies." She spoke sternly, narrowing her eyes at the other two fillies. She was not aware of her horn glowing with a dark light as she eyes became black with white irises. "There is nothing wrong with being a i'blank flank'/i." she said, looking at the two in the eyes.

"Just because your flank is or is not marked, doesn't mean you can trample on other ponies." Harmony's horn glowed a dark black as the two filly's eyes became black with white irises. A look of horror appeared on their faces, as they started to shake in fear.

"Because you might me the one getting trampled." Harmony whispered to the two fillies, they screamed and ran away like nightmare moon was after them. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were confused as they couldn't see what had happen, Harmony's horn stopped glowing and her eyes returned to being white with black irises.

"Wow. You sent them running." Shootaloo said, smiling as she watched the other two fillies become little dots. "I don't think I've ever seen Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon run that fast before." Apple bloom said as she and the other fillies looked at a confused Harmony.

"Harmony, what did you do?" Sweetie Bell asked the older pony who looked at her. "I-I just got a little scared." She admitted to the three, confusing them.

* * *

I was going for a MLP:FiM episode feel to this, so it will stay below teen.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Becoming A Princess**

Twilight Sparkle loves to be organized, her organization skills will be put to the test when Princess Celestia gives her a kingdom to rule over, one that has been in chaos and disharmony for centuries without a princess to rule them. Will the kingdom survive? Or will Twilight fail?

* * *

_**~Chapter 3, Pinke Sense~**_

"What the Hay was that all about?" Apple Jack asked, looking at Twilight who also looked confused. They were on their way to Sweet Apple Acers when they heard the screams of two fillies, worried, the two mare's tried to find them only to discover who was screaming.

Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon, the two fillies were classmates of Apple Boom, Apple Jack's little sister, had run screaming past them running form something terrifying but the older mares could not see what was making them scream as all seemed peaceful.

"I don't know, but we should try to see what scared them." Twilight suggested as the two mares traced the hoovesteps of the fillies to find what had scared them but found nothing scary, just a path to the apple family farm and another road leading to Ponyville.

**~~Carousel Boutique~~**

"Are you sure this is what Rarity puts in her hair?" Scootaloo asked as she looked at a bottle questionably. Sweetie Bell looked up from where she and Apple Bloom were brushing out Harmony's tail. Apple Bloom struggled with a rather stubborn knot and tried to pull the brush out... she did but she had sent the brush flying across the room and into the manikins, which teetered a little before knocking into another marelkin which knocked into another, which knocked over a full length mirror.

The fillies cringed at the sound of something falling to the floor or breaking, however Harmony didn't seem bothered by it as she watched everything fall like dominos. As the 3rd vase of fresh cut flowers fell to the floor, Apple Bloom laughed weakly.

"Opps. I'll clean that right up. Ya'll keep working on the hair stlyin' cutie marks." She said and left quickly to clean up the mess, running off to where the broom and dust pan were.

"Okay, well here goes." Scootaloo said as she turned back to the bottle and Harmony's main. She turned the bottle upside down and squeezed the white creamy substance onto the unicorn's messy mane.

"What is this place?" Harmony asked the two fillies, letting Scootaloo rub the cream into her mane. "This is Carousel Boutique, It's where my big sister Rarity makes clothes and junk." Sweetie bell told her as she took over working on her tail.

"Harmony have you ever brushed you mane and tail before?" Sweetie Bell asked as she came across a rather large knot, she grabbed the bottle Scootaloo used on the older mare's mane and squeezed the rest of it on to Hamony's tail.

"No. I've never seen a, i'brush'/i, you call it?" she asked as Scootaloo started to brush her hair, the bristles gliding through Hamony's mane easily. "Yeah, where are you from any way?" Scootaloo asked as Harmony tensed a little at the question.

"I... don't know what my country is called... It's been centuries since anypony has uttered the lands true name." Harmony told them, before jumping and hiding behind a certain when the door was opened and a white unicorn with a purple mane entered the messy store, letting out a loud gasp as she saw the mess.

"SWEETY BELL!" She yelled scarring Apple boom and Scootaloo. The purple mane unicorn went to search for her sister, Sweetie Bell as the purple dragon was left to look around.

"Woah? What happened here?" Spike asked as he was pulling a large pile of gems in a red wagon and looking around at the trashed store. Apple bloom popped her head out from under the table cloth. "We were trying to get our cutie marks in hair styling." She told the purple dragon. "Yeah, Harmony's hair was looking better too." Scootaloo said as her head popped out.

"Who is this Harmony?" Rarity asked as she came back into the room and Sweetie Bell had her head down in shame.

"She's the newest member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Apple Boom told her as her and Scootaloo came out from under the table. Rarity looked around for another pony, confused.

"And where is this Harmony?" she asked and the fillies also looked around, Scootaloo looking under the table for her.

"She's not here!" she told her friends looking confused. "Ah huh... Well then I'm sure you three wouldn't mind cleaning up this mess you made?" The element of generosity levitated cleaning implements to the three fillies who were confused.

"But… she was here." Sweetie Bell said before they started cleaning.

**~~Harmony~~**

"T-that was close." Harmony muttred to herself as she shook her wet mane dry as she stepped out of the small pound. She had escaped from the Carousel Boutique while they were distracted. She didn't scene the fillies would be hurt but she did not like meeting other unicorns, specifically the unicorn that acted like one of the upper class ponies of Canterlot.

"Now, to get out of here..." she muttered as she slowly moved around ponyville she didn't notice the pink pony in front of her.

"Hi there!" Pinkie pie greeted her happily, making the dark manned mare jump in fright. "Wow you can jump supper high! Like me! I'm pinkie pie what's your name?" she asked as he hopped up and down, going after Harmony as she backed up scared of the hyper pink pony advancing on her.

"Oh wait your Harmony right? I've never seen you before! You must be harmony! Right? Princess Celestia sent twilight a letter about you. Something about a kingdom." The pink pony said quickly as Harmony ran from her while she was distracted.

"Ooh! A race! Yay!" the pink pony yelled happy as she ran after harmony before poping up in front of her. "Isn't this fun?" she asked scaring the mare again into going into a different direction.

"Hey! You're going the wrong way!" the pink pony yelled at her, running at her side. Harmony made a quick stop at the pink mare kept running past her. She then made a dash for somewhere on her left, trying to get away from the crazy pony.

"Woooooo~ My tail's a twitchin'." Pinkie Pie said as she had stopped running and was about to go find Harmony again only to hear something crash to the ground. That somepony just happened to he Harmony and what fell from the sky?

"On my Celestia! I'm so sorry are you okay?!" Twilight apologized as she quickly got off of the pony she landed on top of by accident. "I was trying to find some on from the sky and-" the purple alicorn stopped her sentence as she looked at who she landed on.

"Harmony!"


End file.
